Agent Fluttershy
by D3ntasu
Summary: A serious, anthro Fluttershy (Purposely contrasting original Fluttershy) on her first mission in the United States Special Forces, and all the mystery


Fluttershy showed up for her first day of work sporting tight blue jeans that presented her shapely rear nicely, a white undershirt with a smooth black vest over top of it that wrapped around her C cups perfectly. She's always had the attitude for this line of work, just never the opportunity. Luckily she got caught up that situation, and got a once in a lifetime shot. She was not going to screw it up.

The main office contained dozens of cubicles, all full of ponies busy at work, completely silent and determined, the only sound the clicking of keyboards. Fluttershy walked up to the closest mare, an intelligent looking pony, light purple coat, purple hair with a pinkish streak in it, wearing black pants and a light blue shirt, obviously more into her work than her style, which could be good. She had on a headset with a microphone, she said "Excellent work. Return to base and we'll get you home in the morning.", just as Fluttershy taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey." Fluttershy begins, avoiding eye contact in an attempt to give off the feel of 'you're not good enough for me', "Where's the deputy director?" The purple pony smiled, "Oh, you're the new filly. Right down over there. I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way.", she said, extending a hand. Fluttershy walked away, ignoring the hand, "Fluttershy."

As she entered the office, there was an alicorn with long, seeming to always be flowing, nearly transparent rainbow colored hair at the desk. She wore a typical business suit and rose a finger to Fluttershy as she entered, gesturing her to wait since she was on the phone. "It doesn't matter! If the account doesn't go through, our agents won't have the resources they need for their missions for MONTHS. You need to fix this, by tomorrow morning, or I'll need to find a replacement." She slams down the phone, clearly not waiting for a response. The deputy director sighed, relaxing. "Hello. Fluttershy, is it?"  
Fluttershy nodded in response. "I'm deputy director Celestia. Have you been briefed on your first assignment?" Fluttershy raised her brows, already? She hadn't even been here five minutes. Celestia rubbed her face irritated, not with the new agent though. "I really need to get better help. Your first assignment is in southern Saudi Arabia. There's a terrorist group beginning to come together and we need you take out a few high value targets. It should be easy enough, it honestly doesn't matter if anyone sees you doing so either."

Celestia opened a drawer in her desk, pulling out a long tray with a suit, sun glasses, side arm, and combat knife on it, setting it on the desk. "The glasses are just for show. But the suit is necessary. There is a lead casing inside for your weapon, it'll get you through metal detectors, and another in the sleeve for the weapon, extending and twisting your hand will pop out the knife, useful in several situations."

Eyebrows still raised, Fluttershy nods, impressed. She grabs everything, putting the weapons in her pocket. "When will I be sent out?"

"As soon as you're dressed. You've closed all personal relations before you came, right?"

"I have, as requested." Celestia nodded before picking up the phone and dismissing her with her hand.

Fluttershy exited, going to the bathroom to change. She put the weapons in first, then slipped it on. The left cuff gripped her wrist slightly tighter than the right. She tested it by extending and twisting her hand, the knife pops out, leaving the handle in perfect reach for her hand. She nodded, further impressed, using just that hand, she easily slid it back into it's holster, sort of wishing it was in the right cuff though, being right handed.

She walked out of the bathroom, met at the door by a large red stallion with a brown mane, in a suit like hers, with glasses on, hers being in her pocket. He had an emotionless expression on his face, silently staring at her, she was surprised. "Oh- uh. Are you the one taking me to the airport?"

"Eeyup." She paused, waiting for a further comment. "...Alright… well, lead the way." He turned and walked to an elevator, Fluttershy following close behind.

"I'm F-, Agent Fluttershy." He shook his head. "Nope. You're Arizona Skies, a US representative in Saudi Arabia to help start a school for fillies."

"But I-" she stopped, realizing what he meant. "Got it." The door opened up to a large parking garage filled with amazingly nice cars, impressive transport vans, all that impressive spy stuff you see in movies. But they both walked to a 1997 Toyota Corolla.

As they got in, he took off his glasses, and Fluttershy looked at him oddly. "This one? Of all of these?"

"We need to be inconspicuous from mission start to mission end. By the way, mission start." He said as he drives them out. Fluttershy decided it made sense, and took the drive to come up with a backstory and get into character. In about twenty minutes, they were at the airport. "Your bag is in the back. Good luck."

Fluttershy nodded, getting out and taking the wheeled suitcase out of the trunk. Around the handle was her ticket, and a piece of paper with simplified instructions on where to go. Amidst the instructions was a side note that says, "Don't open the bag until you get to your hotel." and the address of the hotel.

She followed the instructions, going through the long boring process of getting on a plane, passed the metal detectors no problem, and boarded the plane. The pilot asked everyone to make sure their cell phones are off, Fluttershy took hers out to check it, noticing a text message from 'Da Boss'. Celestia wrote, "Also, should there be a plane jacking, you're not the air martial. Here's hoping we didn't jinx it :DD Good luck, Agent. -Celestia" Funny.

Fluttershy popped in some earbuds and listened to music or slept the whole ride, despite the text message, it went wonderfully terrorist free. She exited the plane calling out for assistance about the address, not really sure where to find someone who knows english.

Eventually a grey stallion, aged adult, not quite old, casually dressed approached her. "Hello dear. What is it you need help with?"

"Can you tell me how to find this address?"

"I can do you one better. Lets go get a cab and I'll tell him where to drive you." Fluttershy smiled. This is a good start, makes the country feel nice.

They found a cab, and the stallion told the driver where to bring her. Not much was said on the ride, Fluttershy gazed out the window. The place was more modern than american society would have her believe. It was dry and there's less vegetation, but the buildings were as modern as any found in a small town.

Approaching their destination, Fluttershy handed the driver some bits and begins to exit. The grey stallion said, "I will see you around, dear!"

"Yeah. Thanks." She said, putting on her glasses and casually avoiding eye contact.

She entered the building and walked up to the clerk. "Arizona Skies?" The clerk nodded his head, grabbed some keys with a number on it, and handed it to her. 106. She walked to the room, unlocked it and entered. One step in she felt metal to her head and heard, "US Special Forces, state your name."

"Agent Fluttershy!-" She said panicked. "Boom" Said the mare, pretending to shoot Fluttershy. "First lesson, kid. Never break character, no matter what happens."

Fluttershy looked in confusion to the blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, wearing a matching outfit to hers. "I'm Shattered Sunset. Your assistant representative." as she walked by, she whispered, "Rainbow Dash, your partner. Not, assistant." She turned back to Fluttershy who is now staring, one brow raised. "Now I'm dead too. Next time, we die for real. So don't break character." Fluttershy nodded.

"I'm uh. Arizona Skies."

"There ya go."

"Uh, no one told me I'd be having a partner."

"Damn it, Celestia. Well you do. Feel free to contact her with- Oh hey, you haven't opened your bag yet right? Do that." Fluttershy grabbed her bag, unzipping and opening it. the base was half clothes, and half machine with a big screen on it. She stared at it in surprise. Looking around, she pressed a button and the screen filled with static, Celestia coming into view slowly, eating a cupcake.

She turned to face the screen. "Oh! Hey!" She said, slightly muffled by the mouth full of cupcake. She swallowed, set it down and turned her whole body to the screen. "You made it. That's good. So I assume you've met Rainbow Dash."

"I'm afraid not."

"Good job. Sorry I forgot to tell you about her. I realized it shortly after your plane took off. Glad to see that went alright. She'll brief you on your first step. Check in with me periodically. Out." And the screen went dark again.

Fluttershy smiled, "That was pretty cool."

"Yep." Rainbow responded. "So tomorrow we have to find an HVT and take him out. Pretty simple. We have a sniper rifle with a high powered scope, and I've already mapped out a ledge about a quarter mile away from a street where his car brings him to work. After that, the others will be forced to move around more, being the second in commands, the burden will fall on their inexperienced shoulders, they'll make security mistakes, and we'll get 'em." Fluttershy smiled, she liked this pony. Nodding her head, she decides to sleep, re-realizing it's dark out. Busy day tomorrow.

* * *

Fluttershy is rocked awake, being lightly shook by Rainbow. "Hey, come on. We've gotta leave soon." Fluttershy sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked out the window, it was barely the crack of dawn, that was something she'd rather not get used to.

She got out of bed, took a shower, and, putting on casual American clothes, basic baggy jeans and a t-shirt, she came back into the main room as Rainbow handed her a guitar case. "Rifle's in there. You're a guitarist. Just act natural, no one'll question it." Fluttershy slipped it on her back as Rainbow handed her a granola bar and a water bottle, taking one for herself.

They started munching as they walked out the door. The target building was just down the street, they entered it, going up several stories, casually talking about things that didn't really matter, just to add to the natural effect. Finally, they reached the ledge, a viewing deck to look over the area. Nice umbrella for shade, perfect view of the sunrise.

Rainbow Dash locked the door behind them as Fluttershy took out the sniper. A Thor M408, impressive, quite an expensive rifle. Fluttershy looked it over excitedly and Rainbow Dash took out a pair of binoculars. "See that row of green-ish buildings? That's where you're aiming. I'll try to find him with these to give you more of a warning."

Fluttershy took aim as Rainbow Dash looked around a specific area to the west, apparently knowing right about where to look. Civilians walked down the street with plenty of space in between each one, should be easy enough to avoid collateral.

After about ten minutes of sitting around and waiting, Rainbow dropped the binoculars grabbing Fluttershy by the collar and running for the door. "WE NEED TO GO, NOW!" As Rainbow fiddled with the lock, Fluttershy's eyes went wide as she saw a rocket flying towards the building from a ridiculous distance. Rainbow opened the door just as it hit the building. Everything went dark.

Some unidentifiable amount of time later, she woke up, wrists tied behind a chair she's forced to stay sitting in. As her senses came back to her, she looked around to see a near pitch black room, the only dim light being one hanging above her. "Arizona!" She heard Rainbow behind her, and she looked back a bit, only slightly seeing her, presumably tied up as well. "Yeah."

An old, orange stallion with a black mane stepped up to Fluttershy, with three black stallions with white manes behind him, all of them impressively strong. The orange stallion bent down, face to face with Fluttershy, "United States spy then?" Fluttershy, though already panicked, tries to work in a feeling of innocence into her look. "N-no. I'm here to open a school just- please, sir." She looks down, avoiding eye contact to oversell the fear.

"Why were you in the rubble then, yellow one?"

"I was just in the building! Please!" Rainbow interjects, "Hey, assfaces! I'm the agent. Let the civie go." The orange stallion looked at her irritated, "Kill the yellow one." Fluttershy's eyes shrank as a grey stallion put a gun to her head. "Not here, idiot. At least pull her into the corner. This is my good suit.", he said, patting dust off his shoulder.

Keeping the gun trained on Fluttershy, the other two begin to move her to the corner. Rainbow, still in her suit, had cut her rope, and swings up, cutting the orange stallion in the face and tossing Fluttershy the knife in one motion. A difficult catch, Fluttershy missed it, and used her feet to knock herself backwards crushing her hands a bit, but she got the knife and began cutting. The grey stallions, in the quick instant, looked to Rainbow in surprise, retraining their aim as she slid into the dark, popping a few shots, killing one of them. They fired back, and no sounds came from Rainbow except her occasional random pop of the gun, Fluttershy assumed she was behind a table or something as she finished her cut.

Standing up, she swipes the legs of a grey stallion that was standing straight up, landing on and, with her knife, finishing another that was moving to cover. Rainbow moved back into the light, ending the last as he hit the ground. Fluttershy, hands on her knees breathing deep, was greeted by an excited Rainbow Dash. "Nice job, kid!" Fluttershy, still panting, stands up, greeting her with a 'seriously?' look. Rainbow continues, "Guess what?"

"Sigh… What?"

"Those were the targets."

"That's grea-!..." She looks around, "Where's the orange one?"

* * *

"...And you say he saw you?"

"Yes." Rainbow Dash responds. "Damn. Well we're going to have to take you two off the case. Replacements will be sent in soon, you have a private plane on the way now, should be there in about 13 hours. I'll update you when it's closer, just be ready to leave." And with that, Celestia hung up. "Boss is mad." Began Rainbow as she packed up her clothes. Fluttershy starts doing the same, "Yeah. Not much we could have done though."

"Still."

Later on, they get on the plane, and take their seats in a luxury seating area, plenty of walking space and a mini bar on each side. Rainbow began making a New York Sour before sitting, "Want one?" Fluttershy sat. "No thanks. Whiskey's not my thing." Rainbow shrugged, taking her drink to her seat and sipping on it.

"You did good by the way." Fluttershy looked questioningly to Rainbow. "You didn't break character. They were going to kill you for being a civilian and you stayed a civilian." She gave a thumbs up, sipping her drink again. Fluttershy thanked her, silently knowing it was more out of fear than bravery.

Fluttershy leaned back comfortably in her seat, thinking she'll get to rest, just as Rainbow started back up. "So everyone in the business has been talking about you this past week. But it's hard to tell rumor from fact. You wanna share the story of your recruitment?" Fluttershy smiled. Looking away, she said nothing, taking her time as she reached for bottle on the table near her seat, and a glass hanging above it.

She seemed to think intently as she poured. Picking up the glass, she took a sip. "I was on my way to work. Before this, I worked at an animal hospital. Totally different right? You'd never guess. It wasn't really my line of work, but I was good at it. So, I get out of my car, just down the street from the hospital, and walking down the sidewalk, a stallion jumps through a third story window.

"He landed on the car rolling, and jumped backwards onto the sidewalk, probably to throw off the officers that jumped out the window too. They smacked into the car, and he almost got away, but he tried to push past me. Obviously, I see this stallion being chased by cops, so I grab his arm, which throws him off. He gets tripped up and I end up on top of him on the ground.

"He pulled a gun, so I elbowed him in the face, twisted his wrist, took the gun and held him at gunpoint until the cops caught up. When they get there, turns out it wasn't the cops, and he wasn't just some criminal. It was the FBI and he was a high ranking officer in the spanish mafia, about to get away for like, the billionth time."

Fluttershy began drinking her wine again as Rainbow stared in fascination. "You weren't even trained yet?"

"Still haven't been. They gave me a skills test, which only took about an hour, and let me in a few days later." "Wow. Celestia must really like you." The conversation ended there, Fluttershy silently enjoying her wine and the fact that she herself really was impressive, even if her first mission was a failure.

"What about you, Rainbow? You have a story?" "Well yeah. Everyone does, mines not so impressive, though. When I was a filly, just seven years old, a stallion broke in my house late at night. By the time anyone could do anything, my parents were waking up, tied to chairs, and I was pulled in, bound and muzzled, to watch them die.  
"The stallion was never caught, and I was put into state custody afterwards, lots of psychiatric exams and such. But it didn't really bug me. I spent my young life learning about law and order, and why that stallion got away. It ended up turning into a career, and I chose law and not order, simply being more exciting. I started about three months ago actually, and have been planning out this mission for a while." She sighed, remembering that it was a failure.

Fluttershy nodded, acknowledgingly, but did worry about the fact that she skipped over her parents death so quickly. That would have brought most ponies to a pause at the rest of the ride consisted of sleeping, for the both of them. And eventually they both returned to headquarters.

As they approached the deputy director's office, Rainbow, leading the way, looked back to Fluttershy, them both now in their suits again. "I need you to back me up on this. I can't explain, just back me up." Fluttershy tried to interject, but Rainbow rushed through the door. They were both caught off guard by the sight of Celestia smiling, leaning over, trying to use a cupcake tantalize a pink mare, earth pony, in a tight business suit, with glasses on and a flat pink mane, who was completely uninterested, not even cracking a smile or making eye contact.  
"Ah, agents!" Celestia began. "This is-" "My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie.", interrupted the pink mare. "I am a governmental representative. I'm afraid you two might be in a lot of trouble." She said, cold and uncaring. Rainbow looks angrily to Celestia. "DON'T WE WORK FOR THE GOVERNMENT?" Celestia shrugs. "We do. But apparently, you caused more problems than you fixed by killing the officers and not the leader. I don't know the specifics, but the president's pissed, to say the least."

The pink pony cut in once more, "You specifically, agent Rainbow Dash, have a lot against you here. What with your ties to the case. Officials are calling your bias the reason for failure." Fluttershy looked confused, ties to the case? She tried to interject to get a question in, but the increasingly heated conversation looked her over.  
Eventually, after around ten minutes of angry back and forths, Pinkamena left, and Rainbow shook her head in frustration. Regathering herself, and returning to her point, she looked to Celestia straight faced. "You can not take us off this job."  
"Agent, when the government steps in, there isn't much I can do. I'd probably lose my job sending her back in there, especially you."  
"Deputy director! Please! You know how much this means to me!" Fluttershy, while still lost, had promised to back up her new partner. "Ma'am. We can do this. Let us help with deskwork about it, and when we have a better shot, we'll go back in." Fluttershy could see the pain in Rainbow's gaze, at the thought of not being able to continue the job. She didn't know why, but she would help her anyway.

Celestia sighed, "Alright fine. Desk work. If we have a more controlled scenario before we finish it, you'll be the first to be called." Rainbow's muscles relaxed as she breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. She thanked Celestia, and Fluttershy, agreeing to be back in the morning for her first stack of paper, and with that, she left.

"Celestia, can you please explain about her ties to the case?"

"Sorry agent, it has to do with her history before she worked for us, so I'm not at liberty to share that. I'm sure you understand." Fluttershy sighs. "I do." Celestia smiled thankfully, grabbing the cupcake again in one hand as she typed with the other, shifting her attention from Fluttershy, signalling her to leave.

On her way out the door, she approached the purple unicorn again. "Twilight, right?" She spun around happily. "Yeah! Hey. Is there something I can do for ya?" Fluttershy fiddled with her fingers, worrying about the risk of doing this so early. "I'm just uncomfortable in this… work environment. And to do my job right, I'm going to need complete trust in my partner. Right?"

"Right."

"So. Can I ask you for a favor that's kind of… against the rules?" Twilight stopped, looking not quite confused, but more unsure. "Well… I don't know, agent. I- I'm just a desk worker…"

"Look, all I want you to do is look up history about my partner, Rainbow Dash. Her ties to the case we're on, more specifically." Twilight looks around, still unsure. "I'd really appreciate it, but if you don't, I understand. Have a good night."

* * *

The next morning, Fluttershy walked into work sipping an ice coffee. The only ponies there being Twilight in yesterdays clothes, deputy director Celestia, and a clearly flustered Rainbow Dash working on a stack of papers. Fluttershy walked over to check on her partner, being cut off by Twilight, who wreaked of coffee.

Fluttershy stopped abruptly, a bit shocked at the sudden movement so early in the morning. "Did you get anything then?"

"Yes. I started looking and, and. I couldn't stop! The thrill! I was up all night!" Fluttershy smiled, amused at Twilight, clearly breaking a rule for the first time ever. "So did you find anything?"

"Not much," She said, grabbing a file off her desk, "But some, yes. Did she tell you about that thing with her parents?"  
"Yeah."  
"Horrible."  
"Yeah…"  
"I'll let you know if I come across anything else. Come on over when you're done checking it out. Today you're my partner." Fluttershy took the file, tucking it under her arm as she walked over to Rainbow. "Hey. You alright?" Rainbow dash sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah. I've only been here half an hour and I'm already exhausted."  
"What're the papers for?"  
"Mission reports. The stack gets even thicker when the president gets involved. But I've got it, you do deskwork, catch that bastard."  
"Alright. You want me to go make you a coffee?"  
"From this place? Nah. I had one this morning anyway. Thanks though. By the way, what's that?" She said, gesturing towards the file. Fluttershy keeps a straight face, "Some pre-work info on the case I'm about to get into with Twilight over there. I better get to it."  
"Alright. See ya." Fluttershy began to walk away, but stopped, deciding to give Rainbow a fair chance. "So why did you want to stay on this case so bad?" Rainbow sighs yet again, "It's stuff in my past, and while I want to leave it behind me, I need to wrap this up. Please, just don't worry about my motives."  
"I just feel like, we're partners, so-"  
"Please." Fluttershy nodded as she began walking away, but she had to know. This was a pony she was handing her life every time they went into the field. She had to know she could trust her. She sat down at an empty desk, unsure if she even had her own, and opened the file.

There was a police report of her childhood tragedy, some miscellaneous things about her personal profile, a few reports of her psychological exams from childhood (which seemed to all be fine), nothing out of the ordinary. She scooted papers aside, shifting through seemingly useless information, until she came to a report she didn't immediately recognize.

"Agent: Rainbow Dash.  
Age: Classified.  
Date: Classified.  
Mission Title: Classified.  
Mission Status: Revoked.  
Reasoning: Agent was removed from the case after Agent *Classified* reported proof of her speaking in secret with, and doing dealings with, members of the terrorist organization, TCA.  
-Deputy Director Celestia"  
After that, a follow up:  
"Agent: Rainbow Dash.  
Age: Classified.  
Date: Classified.  
Mission Title: Classified.

Mission Status: Reinstated.  
Reasoning: Agent agreed to psychological evaluation and passed all. Agent agreed to be assigned a partner on the case to watch her, and has proven nothing but loyalty in the time period since removal from her case.  
-Deputy Director Celestia"  
Fluttershy looked over the documents carefully. TCA? Secret meetings and dealings? She'd supposed Rainbow was deemed worthy to be put back on the case, but that still seemed shady. It would be worth watching her closer.  
She walked back over to Twilight, sitting down in the chair she'd just pulled up. "What's TCA?"

"I was just getting to that when you came in. I managed to get my hands on a few top-personnel-only classified files, and-"  
"How'd you do that?"  
"Hacking."  
"Impressive." Twilight smiled proudly, continuing. "Thanks. So. The files were on TCA and, well, basically, it's the organization you were assigned to take down. The thing I found interesting, is that they don't refer to it as a terrorist organization in these high-up files, instead, a 'rebel group'." Twilight looks at her, mutually unsure of what exactly that could mean.

"Oh, we've got less than a minute, crap! Put that headset on." Fluttershy hurriedly put on the headset as static came through. She heard a click, and a elegant voice come through. "HQ? Are you ready?" Twilight begins, "Hello, Agent. We're ready. We have a new desk worker today, her name is Agent Fluttershy." Twilight nudges Fluttershy, pointing to the screen. There was a white pony, with a gorgeously pampered and teased purple hairdo, wearing a beautiful dress. "Hello!"

Twilight continues, "I'm controlling a wall spider for the camera, just watch and give her locations on these targets." She slid Fluttershy a few profiles, each with a picture on the corner. The wall spider moved into the next room, up to the ceiling, and Fluttershy began calling out where the targets were located relative to the Agent.

The white pony moved through the crowd of people, up to a pony of interest. He was a black stallion, with a swamp green mane, simply drinking hard punch over in the corner. "Why hello there." The Agent began seductively. The stallion looked around quickly, "M-me?"  
"Well of course you. There's very few other worthy looking stallions around here." The stallion blushes noticeably. "O-oh. Yeeeah. What's your name, hot stuff?"

"Starlight Glimmer. And yourself?" She said, grabbing a cup of hard punch as well.

"I'm Shadow Watcher."

"Tell me about yourself Shadow Watcher, what do you do?"

"Ahhhwell… Not that it's a big deal or anything, but I'm uh, kinda a top bodyguard for a… secret organization." He says confidently.

"Ohohoho! Is that sooo?" She slid a finger down his chest. "That's so… Impressive."

"Yyyyeeaaahhh, well… So, honey, you wanna come back to my place?" The Agent giggled devilishly. "Sounds wonderful." Twilight maneuvered the camera into the Agent's purse, left in the corner of the room, as she came to grab it and leave.

A few minutes passed, along with miscellaneous sounds of them leaving and entering a car. Camera not working at the moment, they listen to the conversation coming through her hidden microphone. "Shadow you know… I do so love a sense of danger." The engine revved as he responds, "Really now?", excitedly. "Ohhhh yes. Tell me more about your job. A secret organization? It sounds… exciting."

"It sure is. Especially for me. I'm right up on the front lines, I have to fight US spies every other day."

"Wowwww." She purred, "That's incredible."

"Oh yeah. I'm the one always following the boss. And the US has been after him forever, so we get tons of agents. Of course, none of stand a chance against me, but bullets fly all the time. I even have a few scars from the wounds."

"Oh you're boss couldn't be all that bad. So of course you couldn't either."

"Psh, come on. He's got four drug labs in the south district alone."  
"Now that I just don't believe. Where could you possibly hide a drug lab down there?"  
"Everywhere! There's one in that abandoned school, theres one in the back of the grocery store, and ya know that hospital that no one ever goes to cause they reject everyone? Huge one in there. Our biggest in fact. It's a lot easier to hide them than you'd think."  
"Huh. Maybe I was wrong then." She said, clearly getting frisky again. The rest of the ride and up to the bedroom she continuously leaked out minor information, nothing super helpful. They reached the bedroom, and he plopped onto the bed as the spider moved in between his feet, crawling under the bed to hide. "You ready hun?" He says, half drunk.

Under the sheets hanging off the bed, Fluttershy and Twilight watched the Agent twist her ankles nervously as she blushed. "What's wrong?"  
"Well darling… You know how I said I like danger?" Although they couldn't see him, they assumed he nods because of how the conversation progresses. "Well that's sort of led to a love of… well bondage."

"Like, chains and ropes? I'm into that." The Agent squeaked with faked enthusiasm, pulling out a few pairs of handcuffs from her purse. "So I can tie you down?"

"Tie me?"

She blushed, looking down. "I enjoy when my partner is in danger… it's… thrilling."

"Ahhh… Alright… Alright. Let's try it. You're gorgeous, I'm up for anything." She looked happy once again, and about a minute later, the Agent shouts out, "All clear!", as the stallion questioned it with a "Huh?".

The spider crawled out from under the bed, going up the wall to see them better. He was nude, stretched out across the bed, chained at all four limbs. He spots the spider and shouts. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT."

"Never you mind that, darling. You see. I'm from the US. But that shouldn't be a problem for you, we're no match." The stallion gulped nervously as she took out a sidearm that was strapped to her leg under the dress. "Now. I need to know when the next time I can find the boss is…" She began, running the end of the pistol down his shrinking shaft. "We can do this th-"

"NEXT WEEK. PLEASE. DON'T. DEAR GOD. Next week! Seven days from now, he'll be checking into a hotel in France! Please just don't shoot my dick!" The Agent laughs lightly, removing the pistol from him. "Why France?"  
"The whole thing with the agents a couple days ago made him panic, he's trying to get away to somewhere they wouldn't expect right away." 'Makes sense.' Fluttershy thought. "Alright dear. Looks like you won't be receiving a scar tonight. You will be receiving an all expense paid trip the USA though! Dears, would you mind sending a pick up? We'll need to be gone in the morning."

Twilight smiled at the camera, "Of course, Agent Rarity." In the background, the black stallion protests, "W-what no! Please! I can't go to prison! I won't say anything, I swear, I- I- I'll leave the cou-" Twilight clicked off the screen. "Fun right?"

Fluttershy laughed softly, "Yeah." She looked up and around, just then realizing most of the cubicles were full. Twilight grabbed some papers, standing up, "I'm going home, I need to sleep. You should check in with Celestia, see what she wants you to do."  
Fluttershy silently agreed and walked to her office. She opened the door to see a midnight-blue mare with also ever-flowing hair, instead colored deep shades of blue and teal with sparkles throughout, giving Celestia a coffee. "Thanks, Luna." Luna nodded and left, looking oddly irritated.

"That's my younger sister," Celestia began, "Most ponies need to intern before we hire them. So anyway, what can I do for you?"  
"Twilight and I just finished with Rarity."

"Oh? I- Ah, here it is. Mission report. Give me a minute." Fluttershy sat down, waiting awkwardly as Celestia sipped coffee, silently reading from her computer. After a few minutes, Celestia looked up.

"Hmm.. Alright. I'm gonna put some agents on the other two, but tomorrow you and Rainbow Dash will be sent out to deal with the drug lab in the hospital. I want the equipment destroyed, any scientists killed, and as much information gathered as possible."  
"Sounds good. What should I do for today?" Celestia grabbed a folder with dozens of papers in it and tossed it on the desk. "Paperwork. If you finish today, go to the shooting range." Disappointed, Fluttershy grabbed the folder and went to sit with Rainbow Dash to work together in silence.

* * *

The next day, Fluttershy took out the folder again to finish up the last couple papers. As she filled them out, Agent Rarity entered, yawning and stretching from the long ride home. "Hey, Rarity." Rarity returned a slightly confused look. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Fluttershy."  
"Oh hello dear!" She began enthusiastically.  
"Hey. Impressive job yesterday."  
"Thank you darling. Twilight said you were an Agent though. Why are you here doing paperwork?" Fluttershy avoided eye contact shortly, embarrassed. "My partner and I kind of blew the case. We're getting sent in to deal with a drug lab shortly though."

"Oh. Well I wish you luck! Who's your partner?"  
"Rainbow Dash." Rarity stopped abruptly, worried. "Tread carefully darling. She's dangerous. I know the files say-" Luna interrupted, stepping in, "Agent Fluttershy. Your ride is here. We have to leave now." She grabbed Fluttershy's arm, pulling her from the conversation as Rarity waved goodbye sadly.

Being pulled along, Fluttershy straightened up, pulling free from her grasp, and following on her own. "What's with the abruptness?"

"We're late as it is. We can only delay a plane for so long."  
"I guess I meant your attitude. You seem mad all the time." Luna scowled at her. "You would do well to be less forward Agent, we don't take kindly to such assessments of our personality." We? Our? Weirdo.

They reached the parking garage, slipping into the same, boring car, Rainbow Dash in the backseat with her. "Hey." Fluttershy nodded. "Hey."

As they approached the airport, Luna began, "Just to clarify, Agents, this is not another short mission. We expect you to be in the area for at least a few weeks, periodically assisting as we uncover information." Fluttershy wasn't pleased.

"What about the orange pony? He's in France next week. We don't get a shot at that?"  
"No. Your plane is leaving shortly. Get out." Figuring they'd figure it out later, both Agents exited the car, grabbed the bags, and boarded the plane. On the ride, Fluttershy desperately wanted to question Rainbow Dash about the mishappenings, but obviously, public wasn't the place to talk about these things.  
Mid-flight, Rainbow stood up to go to the bathroom. Shortly after she did, Fluttershy, deep in thought, almost missed the two stallions in separate isles, tackle the flight attendants, standing up with a gun to their heads. "EVERYBODY STAY THE HELL DOWN." They said hurriedly.  
Two other stallions stood up from other parts of the plane, taking down rifles from the carry on storage. "Now. We know there is an air marshal here. We want to know who he is." The speaking stallion nodded at the other free one, directing him to the cockpit, presumably to put the pilot and his first mate at gunpoint.  
"The longer you take to reveal yourself, the more irritated I'll get, and the more ponies will die, I'm afraid." He walked around as he spoke, looking to the ponies sitting in fear. "Of course I understand your hesitation, us outnumbering you so much. However," He aimed at a passenger who cried out in fear, "This will keep happening if you don't comply."

He fired straight through the passenger's head. He continued walking, and as he aimed at another pony, a stallion in the back stood up. "STOP! It's me!... It's me."

He drew his weapon, showing it, and placing it on the ground. "What do you want?" The speaking criminal grinned evilly, "The plane." He fired repeatedly at the air marshal, killing him quickly. Everyone cried out again. Fluttershy looked nervously backwards to the bathroom. She was at one end of the isle, and Rainbow Dash was way down at the other, hidden in the bathroom.

"NOW!" The stallion began loudly, "Should anyone, 'object' to this, or in anyway make us think you might even try to stop it in some way, we'll kill you. Pretty simple. So ladies and gentlecolts, please remain seated for the remainder of the flight, and try not to have a panic attack, thank you." He took a sarcastic bow, turning to speak to one of the stallions holding a flight attendant.

'You're not the air marshal' Well, he was dead. Fluttershy was about to spring into action as Rainbow stepped out of the bathroom casually, did she seriously not hear any of that? She was caught in a moment of shock as the stallions trained their guns on her.

Nervously, her eyes darted to Fluttershy, and the stallions responded, one of them aiming at her. "I suggest you sit, rainbow head." Before anyone could react, one of the flight attendants flicked her head back, causing the stallion holding her to stumble backwards in pain. The freehanded stallion hit her in the face.  
In the second of confusion, ponies yelling out in fear again, Fluttershy sprinted for the plane door and Rainbow Dash pulled out her side arm. "EVERYPONY FREEZE!", shouted Fluttershy.

The leading stallion looked to her, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
"If you move or fire even once, I may die but I will open this door as I do. We'll all be sucked out and the plane will probably crash into the ocean." The leading stallion scowled, thinking for a moment. "Put down your guns, colts. We'll get another one."

Cheers broke out, but were cut short by the fourth stallion entering the room with a bomb strapped to him. He reached for a pullcord and Rainbow shot him straight through the head.

The other three scrambled for their weapons as Fluttershy pulled hers. Rainbow and her finished them. Civilians covered in blood, there were no cheers this time, but ponies began thanking them repeatedly.

They stressed the point that nopony could ever give a description of them to anypony. But it didn't really matter, since government stallions, presumably CIA or FBI, took in the passengers for 'questioning', probably just trying to ensure they don't talk.

* * *

Later, at their new hotel room, Fluttershy opened her suitcase, clicking on the screen. Celestia did not look pleased. "I could have sworn I told you, you aren't the air marshal."

"They killed the air marshal."  
"I'm aware."  
"So we should have let them take the plane?"  
"Yes. And made it out alive, and under cover. Your mission is a, HELL, of alot more important than a single passenger plane. We're keeping an eye on all the passengers for a while, so you should be fine. Just complete the mission. Out."  
The screen went dark and Fluttershy huffed in frustration. She grabbed papers and pictures relating to the mission, and began pretending to look them over. "So… Rainbow." Rainbow Dash directs her attention to her. "Yeah?"  
"Well… look. Celestia told me about your history with the case, since I'm the one assigned to watch you. I know there was evidence of you with the terrorists, and… I guess I feel like I need to know. Why? What were you doing?"  
Rainbow Dash waited patiently for her turn to speak, smirking the whole while, which sort of through Fluttershy off. "Well, you've done your research for sure, but you're also lying. You weren't assigned to watch me. That was my last partner. Nice try though."

"Last partner?"  
"Agent Rarity. She's the one that 'proved' I was conspiring with the terrorists."  
"Why do you say 'proved' like that?"  
"Settle in kid, it's a story. So. One night, Rarity and I are doing surveillance over a small area at around midnight. We were supposed to check in with each other periodically, and one time, she wouldn't answer her talkie. I tried a few times before I finally looked around the area she was supposed to be in, and when I did, I saw her talking with the orange pony. I took pictures and recorded some of the conversation, she was feeding him intel on us and what intel we had on him. She must have found out, because the next morning, before I could turn in the evidence, it was gone, and so was she, heading back to HQ without me because she 'feared for her safety'."  
"And you never told anyone?"  
"Why would I? They wouldn't take it without evidence."  
"Hmm. Wait, wasn't Rarity the one that got the evidence about you dealing with them in the first place? Before any of that?"  
"My best guess is that she'd been doing it for awhile, and framed me, knowing, or just hoping, that it'd give her a chance to supervise me, so she could be conveniently closer to them. Which apparently worked out." Fluttershy thought this over in silence for a couple minutes. She'd have to consider it over a long period of time, but for now, it seemed plausible, and as far as she could tell, Rainbow Dash seemed to be telling the truth.

"Alright, Rainbow. I'm sorry."  
"No problem. I understand completely."  
"So, now that that's out in the open, can I know why you wanted this case so badly?" Rainbow sighed, running her hand through her hair as she laid down on the bed, Fluttershy sitting next to her. "I guess so. I mean, it was to prove that I didn't have anything to do with the case, but mostly it was an ethics thing. You remember that story about my parents?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, after some technically illegal digging around and making connections, I managed to scrape together that the stallion that killed my parents was the leader of some pro-confederacy group. My parents were in the Special Forces, who, at the time, were actively working against his group. My best guess is that he killed them to make a point." Fluttershy watched, emotionless, taking in the information as Rainbow continued.  
"Now I just want to point out how fucked that is. This guy was pro-confederacy because he thought the confederacy was better than our government. Granted, his point was probably 'stay the fuck away from me', but he proved his point by killing government Agents! KILLING THEM. It made me so unbelievably ticked off whenever I thought about it. The fact that someone can be that psychopathic! So I made it my life goal to become a Special Forces Agent just like my parents, and make an effort to put down ponies like that. And ponies like the orange pony."

Satisfied with her explanation, and now beginning to trust her once more, Fluttershy stood up, changing into baggy, worn out clothing. "Thank you, Rainbow. I just needed some reassurance. I know that probably wasn't something you wanted to revisit, but I appreciate it." Rainbow nodded, switching into her own horrible clothing.

Fluttershy slipped her weapon inside her overshirts inside pocket. "Got the C4?" Rainbow put her weapon into her own overshirt, then she pulled out a few sticks of C4 from the case and tossed them to Fluttershy. She rushed for them in a panic. "Please don't throw explosives ever again."

* * *

Fluttershy and Rainbow walked into the false hospital, scratching their shoulders awkwardly and looking around rapidly, trying their best to look like stereotypical druggies. Approaching the front desk, a beautiful young mare looked at them. "May I help you?"

"We're uh… the new mares…" Said Fluttershy shakily, still avoiding eye contact. "Alright. Through that door, your lab is the second one of the left."  
"Yeah! Yeah… Alright. Yeah…" They walked through the door back into a hallway full of would-be doctors offices. They entered the second one on the left, and were greeted by a large stallion, unusually large. "Hey. The supplies are right here, I gotta go make a delivery, if you have any problems or questions, get someone. Don't blow the place up." And then he left, without waiting for a response.

The contraption was impressively sleek, for a drug lab. They rigged a stick of C4 to the underside of the table, along with a small detonator, remote activated. They exited the room, going separate ways for 'help'. Fluttershy entered another room at the end of the hall, seeing some scruffy, unshaven, filthy stallions working on what looked like chemical plans. Scientists.

"What are you doing in here?" Fluttershy walked around the room, avoiding eye contact. The stallions eyed her shortly, but looked away after, busy with their work. "I'm uh… just… looking for help… yeah…"

"Well we can't do that. We just make the plans." Fluttershy walked around more, slowly getting closer to them. As she casually scooched closer to one of them, he turns to her. "Seriously. Get out. N-" Before he could make out the word 'now', Fluttershy grabbed him by the jaw, and snapped his neck, drawing her silenced pistol and finishing the others before they could put together what was happening.

She searched them for keys, found them, and exited the room, locking it behind her. She proceeded to make her way around the building, strategically placing C4 throughout the building, close to supports that would, hopefully, collapse the ceiling, destroying the labs. After a bit, she met up with Rainbow back in 'their lab'. "I got the scientists."  
"Ha. Me too. Guess there were several. I also uploaded some of their chemical formulas to HQ." Fluttershy cursed mentally. She should have thought of that. They exited through the front, and the young mare drew a weapon, not aiming it yet. "You aren't allowed to leave yet. Get back t-" Rainbow shot her in the face, without even looking. Fluttershy looked to her, "Seriously? She was so young."  
"And about to be crushed by a building anyway." Fair point. As they reached the door, the big stallion from before entered, seeing them leave and blood splattered across the room. He reacted without much thought, jumping onto Rainbow Dash and pulling a knife.

Fluttershy punched him in the back of the head several times, to no effect. Rainbow dodge a few stabs, kneeing him in the groin and scooting backwards as Fluttershy scrambled for her pistol again. He stood up, throat punching her and she fell to the ground coughing horribly.

Rainbow grabbed the gun she had dropped shortly before, and shot him in the leg. He stopped, flinching in pain, and she fired again into his head. Fluttershy grabbed her hand and they ran out of the building, taking out the detonator, and from down the road, watching the windows explode outwards with a mixture of fire and smoke, as most of the walls and ceiling began to fall inwards inwards.

Rainbow smirked, putting up her hand for a high five. "Mission accomplished!" Fluttershy smiled at her ridiculousness, lightly completing the high five. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

After clearing from the scene and getting a victory meal, they finally went back to the hotel room. "I'm gonna call Celestia.", said Rainbow, opening her case. "Alright, don't get too smart ass-y."

"Shut u- Oh hey Celestia."  
"...Were you telling me to shut up?"  
"Nonono, of course not. Mission accomplished by the way. The building is gone, along with all the scientists and probably most of the equipment. It's a pretty safe bet, the building collapsed almost totally."

"Next time a less publicly obvious approach would be better, but good work. Did anyone spot you?"  
"One of the dealers. He attacked us immediately and we killed him seconds later."  
"That shouldn't be a problem then. Anything else to report?"  
"Well, Celestia, why aren't we getting a shot at the orange pony?"  
"Agent, please. You know why as well as I do. Even if I felt you were ready, the government wouldn't allow it."  
"But deputy direc-!"  
"No, Rainbow Dash." She'd rarely called Agents by their names, which shut Rainbow up. Celestia continued after a short pause, "Anything else to report?"  
"No ma'am…"  
"Relink with me tomorrow at seven PM, your time. Out." Rainbow closed the case, deep in thought. Fluttershy put a hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"  
"Fluttershy we… We need to get there. I can't let him get away. This is my mission."  
"Rainbow. Stop." Rainbow gave her a confused look, about to interject, but Fluttershy continued, "It's our mission." Rainbow Dash smiled, and Fluttershy darted over to her own case, opening it and taking out a headset. "Twilight?... Twiiiliiight?... TWILIGHT!" There was a rumbling sound that came through the headset shortly, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Twilight."  
"Oh, Fluttershy, hi!... Was I scheduled to monitor you?"  
"No. I need a favor." Twilight didn't respond for a moment, considering. "What is it?"  
"I need to know where the orange pony's hotel is."  
"Fluttershy I… I can't just keep going into the files. Someone's going to notice."

"Twilight please."  
"...I'll see what I can do, just hang on." Rainbow Dash watched excitedly and Fluttershy waited. After several minutes, Twilight returned, "It's on the shore in Nice, France."

"Can you give us an address?"  
"I'll text them so you can look later."

"Thanks so much Twilight. When I get back we're going out for a coffee."  
"If you don't get reprimanded… What are you planning on doing?"  
"We're gonna visit him. I'll see ya." She clicked off the microphone, turning to Rainbow Dash. "Did Celestia give you 2K for the stay too?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great. We're getting a flight out tonight."

* * *

They put their suitcases in a dumpster and blew it up with another small bit of C4. No tracking. The flight was long and boring, consisting of mostly sleep. When they finally reached Nice, they caught a cab and got to the hotel as fast as they could. The building was exquisite, very tall, lots of glass windows, a gorgeous garden, pool, and tanning area in the back, and it wouldn't be surprising if inside was a sauna or hot tub.

Fluttershy began heading towards the counter, but Rainbow stopped her, and lead her to a door that read, "Employees only", regardless of that, they entered, and Rainbow Dash called out, "WHERE'S THE OWNER?" Several ponies, sitting and working or walking around with files all pointed towards one blue stallion in the back, raising his hand and standing. "Who, may I ask, is asking?"

Rainbow and Fluttershy approached him, and Rainbow took out her badge. "United States Special Forces. We're going to need a room for a few days and security camera access." The stallion's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh, my. Will blood be spilt?"

"Probably. But you can't evacuate anyone. It needs to seem like a normal day."

"Ugh. Gore makes me queasy. I think I'll be taking the week off. Head up to room 342, I'll sign you in and have a flash drive with our connections and passwords on it delivered, along with a card for every room. Please return all before you leave."

"Thanks for your cooperation." The stallion nodded and they headed up to their room. It had a wonderful view of the ocean and part of the beach, with expensive looking decor and a complimentary mini fridge. Fluttershy considered what just happened, "He took that oddly easy don't you think?"

"Well what are you gonna do with Special Forces? Say no? Question it? We could have shut him down on the spot if he did. Smart guy." Again, a fair point. Rainbow Dash took out her laptop and plugged in the flash drive that was left on the counter. In just a few short minutes, dozens of live video feeds popped up on the screen. "Hey, uh…" Fluttershy began, looking for the bathroom, "I'm gonna go take a shower, you mind?" Rainbow shook her head, "No problem. I'll load up a program to look for specific coat colors, orange in this case. We'll barely have to watch it."

Fluttershy got in the shower and began to lather her hair, savoring a calm moment in her new high stress life. "Uh ohhh!", called out Rainbow from the next room. "What?" Shouted Fluttershy in response. "Celestia's calling my cell phone!" Shit.  
"Don't answer it! And don't send it to voicemail!"

"Alrigh- SHIT! Now we have another problem." Seriously?  
"What now?"  
"He's here." Fluttershy hopped out, drying off, and re-entered the room in a towel. "The orange pony?"  
"Yeah."

"He's not supposed to be here for a few more days."

"Guess he jumped the gun. Or we got fed some misinformation. Either way, he's here. We're gonna have to decide what to do much faster." They sat down, discussing strategy for awhile, their cell phones ringing occasionally, but they ignored it.

After hours of dead end ideas, they decided to simply act in the hotel, that night, while he was sleeping. Around one in the morning, just as they left to go to his room, Fluttershy received a text message from Twilight. As they walked, she read.

"Fluttershy. Breaking news. TCA stands for Timeless Confederate Agents! I tracked it back a bit, and you know that 'terrorist' organization you're assigned against? They started as a pro-confederacy group in the USA! That's why the higher up files called them a rebel group! Why would they hide that?"

Fluttershy didn't bother responding, as they approached the door to the stallions room. They both drew their weapons, unlocked the door, and creeped inside. They moved towards the bed, the suite being shaped exactly like their own, and as they neared it, the light flicked on. They both stood up and look towards the switch, and orange stallion with a black mane and a facial scar sitting there calmly.

Extremely confused by his calm demeanor, they both aim at him, waiting to fire. "Hello girls."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this. You're going to die here.", said Rainbow angrily. "I know. Else I would be trying to escape somehow. But I have to know, are you the rainbow haired girl from all those years ago?" Rainbow blushed, still angry. "OF COURSE I AM. You... YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Keep it down, dear, ponies are sleeping. I do apologize for that by the way. It could have ruined your life. I see you're doing just fine though. Special forces, just like your parents." Rainbow stood still, shocked, unsure how to respond. The orange pony continues, "What? Did you honestly think I'm a horrible stallion? I'm not. I've been trying for years to better the world. Yes, that took me to drastic measures, insanity even, but I still feel remorse. And I am sorry." Rainbow was shell shocked, having always made him out to be this horrible, ill-minded pony. But she regained her stature, straightening her aim. "No motive could justify killing people who protect the public. But you can't expect an addict to see their own errors, and well... insanity is one hell of an addiction." She fired her silenced side arm, blowing gore against the corner behind him.

Fluttershy looked to her partner shakily. "He killed your parents?" Rainbow wiped tears away as they surfaced. "Not now, Fluttershy."

"Don't you think that's something you shou-"

"I SAID NOT NOW." Rainbow stormed out, and Fluttershy sighed regretfully. She went back to her room, Rainbow wasn't there. She assumed she was taking a walk, so Fluttershy called the office on the rooms phone, telling them she was the agent and there was a body that needed to be cleaned up. Fluttershy waited around, humming tunes and eating snacks for about an hour, waiting for her partner. But she didn't return, so Fluttershy set out to find her. The police were in the hallway, so she flashed her badge and said "This needs to stay quiet. Clear it out and be gone before people wake up. You'll get a report soon enough."

She circled the building in search of Rainbow, eventually coming to see her in the parking lot, talking to a hooded stallion Fluttershy didn't recognize. She hid behind a car in the darkness, listening. Rainbow began, "And my offshore account is ready right?"

"Yes ma'am. Are you sure he's dead?"

"I shot his brains out myself."

"Then the drug profits will be in your account tomorrow morning. Could I ask what you plan to do with it?"

"You've been with me through it all, you deserve to know, sure. Government officials are corrupt. All of them. It'll be easy to get my hands on a false declaration of war, stir up some international trouble, even get defenses offline. Our cash is in the tens of billions, so it'll be a cakewalk to start world war three."

"But why, ma'am?"

"The world is evil, Jackson. This is the only way to cleanse it. A war between the world powers would cause a nuclear holocaust."

"I really think you should reconsider."

"I've been working at this for a long time. Don't worry, we'll all be safe."

"Even the Special Forces?"

"No. They're government run. It's called collateral damage, or in this case, acceptable losses."

* * *

Rainbow rolled awake to the sound of her phone ringing. As she slowly moved for it she saw Fluttershy, sitting upright in her bed. "Have you slept?" Fluttershy shook her head. Seeing it as currently more urgent, Rainbow answered the phone, hearing Celestia's voice. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING."

"I beg pardon?", mocked Rainbow, as if she didn't know what she meant.

"WHY ARE YOU IN FRANCE."

"We aren't."

"Have you honestly forgotten about the tracking chips? It's powered by your heartbeat. What did you do?"

"The orange pony is dead."

"What?"

"That's right. We killed him. The police came in, cleared out the body, no public panic, everything is fine." Celestia paused. "Well... good... job... I guess... We're sending a plane to get you at the closest airport tomorrow morning. Be ready. Out." Rainbow hung up, looking over to Fluttershy, deep in thought. "Why didn't you sleep?"

"Stressful night."

"Yeah, I know." Rainbow got up, going to take a shower. But she didn't know. Fluttershy felt betrayed, more lost and confused than she ever thought possible. She sighed, popping open a water bottle. She considered how to deal with it. As she heard Rainbow exit the shower, she decided to have one last good memory, and slipped on a bathing suit. She put her pistol in the back of her bottoms, against her butt, and wrapped a towel around her waist. Rainbow stepped out in a towel. "Hey, Rainbow. Wanna go down to the pool?"

"Sure." Rainbow got her bathing suit on as well and they both went down. They laid on lawn chairs beside the pool, soaking up the beautiful sun. The scenery was as gorgeously modern as it could be. Fluttershy offered a final chance at redemption, "Rainbow, imagine we were about to die. Right now. Would you have any regrets?"

"Nope.", said Rainbow Dash, putting on her sunglasses, shutting her eyes and laying back, relaxed. "Good." They laid beside each other in silence and Rainbow began snoring soon. Fluttershy looked around, they were alone at the moment. She stood up quietly, taking the side arm out and switching off the safety, her face emotionless, but her mind filled with regret, betrayal, and sorrow. Fluttershy held up the towel to cover herself from blood splatter. "Insanity is one hell of an addiction."

She began walking back to the hotel. There'd be a call from HQ for sure. She hoped she'd have time to shower.


End file.
